Drenched, Frozen, Warmed
by Lilin's Gal
Summary: Inu Yasha get stranded in the wild. What ever shall become of them? And how will they deal with new situations once they return to the village?
1. Default Chapter

Drenched, Frozen, Warmed

By: Lilin's Gal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah…

Inu Yasha get stranded in the wild. What ever shall become of them?   
  
A/N: Sorry people but the story I started writing wasn't what was in my head. This chapter has been added to and the second one has been completely re-written. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

******************************************************************************

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Kagome?" Sango asked from the futon she was laying on. Her arm was in a sling and a bandage stood out in sharp contrast to the tanned skin of her forehead. 

"Of course I'll be ok Sango, I'm not the one who's going to be all alone with Miroku," Kagome teased. They had been in a battle two days before and Sango had taken the brunt of the damage. Unable to dodge in time, she had been tossed into a tree and her forearm had been fractured. 

"Oh don't worry, I have Kirara and Shippo here to guard me," then she added in a softer tone, "plus I only need one arm to wield a weapon."

Both girls were on the ground laughing when Inu Yasha entered the hut. "Are you ready yet, wench? That demon could be halfway across Japan before you say your good byes."

"Yah, yah," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "lets get going."

*****

It was hot. It was too damn hot. With a frustrated sigh, Kagome pushed her damp bangs out of her eyes, only to have them fall back a moment later. She and Inu Yasha had been walking for sometime through an area of the land so inhospitable that they hadn't even seen a tree in days. 

In an attempt to stay cooler Kagome had tied her shirt closed just below her chest, exposing her midriff and Inu Yasha had stripped of his robes to the waist. Both were covered with sweat and too tired to complain. 

Inu Yasha searched the horizon again for any signs of a village. Instead he picked out what looked to be the start of a series of mountains and the dark clouds of a rain storm. 

"Kagome, climb on," he gestured crouching low, "hopefully their will be a town near the mountains." Nodding in agreement, she got herself situated upon his back. As he tore across the desert landscape, the wind ripped at both of them, calming their heated skin. 

As they neared the foothills of the range, the first drops of rain fell. Like giant teardrops they hit the red dirt and scattered the dusty topsoil. The first to hit Kagome burned a cold trail straight to her soul causing her to shiver. Soon drop after drop chilled her skin and soaked through her clothing. In front of her, Inu Yasha's hair was flattened to his head, but he showed no sign of discomfort. 

Up ahead, Inu Yasha spied a cliff with an overhang that looked to be their best chance for shelter. He dropped Kagome to the ground, brushing of her quizzical look. "This is as far as were going wench. Get used to it."

"Ok, Inu Yasha, no need to be a grouch," she muttered, sitting on the ground. Leaning against the cliff wall, she shivered again, suddenly noticing the extreme drop in temperature. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift of to a restless sleep. 

When she awoke later, she seemed less cold. Shifting, she realized that she had another layer of clothes on. Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was red. _Inu Yasha's haori_. Snuggling deeper into the warm fabric, she took a moment to look around their impromptu shelter. The overhang was doing little to keep them warm or dry. Glancing over at Inu Yasha, she was surprised by how miserable he looked. His inner shirt was soaked through and his skin had a faint tinge of blue to it. _He may be part demon, but he's not invincible_, she reminded herself.   
"Inu Yasha?" she called softly. His eyes remained closed, not acknowledging her. "Inu Yasha?"

Deciding that he needed to be warm as much as she did she carefully stood up, heading over to him. Calling out his name one more time, satisfied he was asleep, she climbed carefully into his lap, pulling the haori around both of them. Burying her face into his chest, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
_Warm_. The first thing he noticed when he woke up, was that he was warm, much warmer than he should have been. Not wanting to think about it, he wrapped his arms tightly around whatever it was that was keeping him so comfortable. But his mind wouldn't let go to the nagging idea that something had drastically changed since he first fell asleep.

Cracking his eyes open he was surprised, and yet not surprised, to find Kagome pressed against him. Inhaling sharply, he tried to deny to his body how right this felt. There was always something that felt reassuring when ever he carried her on his back, but this was even better. Carefully he ran a clawed finger across the curve of her cheek , smiling as she seemed to shift closer to him in response.

Pulling his eyes away from her, he glanced at their surroundings. The rain hadn't let up and the black of night was threatening to engulf them. He pulled Kagome tighter to his chest and buried his face into his hair, deeply inhaling. _I'll just stay like this for a while, she doesn't need to know._ Sighing in content, he didn't realize his roaming hands had found their way to her stomach, tracing lazy designs. 

Kagome woke up to an odd sensation. _It tickles_, was her first real thought. _Inu Yasha? _Turning slightly she could see his silver hair, but his face was hidden form her. Suddenly at the back of her neck she felt a set of lips brush against her skin. She stiffened slightly in surprise.

"Inu Yasha?" His head jerked up, his guilty eyes meeting her inquisitive ones. He quickly pulled his hands back and leaned as far away from her as he could get without moving her from his lap.

"Gods Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage to you while you were sleeping," he murmured, hanging his head in shame. "Damn, I don't know what came over me."

"Oh," was all Kagome could come up with. She felt disappointed that he seemed to regret it so much. "It's all right, I didn't mind."

"Really," he asked, looking up hopefully. "You didn't mind it?"

"No," she replied, shyly dropping her head. She was surprised when his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist again, pulling her against his chest. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as he started nuzzling her neck again. She let her fingers trail across his legs before she turned herself, sitting sideways on his lap. 

He looked up, giving her a questioning look, but inwardly sighed in contentment, as she ran her hand across his cheek. Silently he moved his face against her palm, his eyes drooping . She carefully ran her fingertips up to his ears, stroking the soft fur. A low growl of pleasure rumbled from his chest, before he pulled back, searching her eyes. 

He slowly leaned towards her again, giving her time to pull away. Instead she leaned in brushing her lips against his. As their lips gently caressed each other, Inu Yasha carefully flicked a claw across Kagome's back. Taking advantage of the tiny gasp that left her mouth, his tongue delved into her, exploring the warmth. Soon Kagome was kissing him back just as fierce, both of them playing off of instincts. His hands carefully slid their way under her shirt, moving upwards until he reached the fabric covering her breasts. A slight growl of frustration left his lips, causing Kagome to pull back a bit and laugh.

"Damn it wench, are you trying to kill me?" He muttered, hands still under her shirt, trying to divest her of the barrier. 

"Well, Inu Yasha, had I know that we would have been doing this today, I may have worn something easier for you to rip of me," she stated sarcastically. Laughing again at how he was turning a faint shade of red, she decided to help him. She carefully removed his hands from their resting point on her ribs, to his great disappointment. Again a growl was starting at the back of his throat, but was cut short as her fingers undid the first button of her shirt. His gaze was fixed as he watched more and more skin reveal itself. Her head dropping shyly, she drew the shirt back off her shoulder and reached around to find the clasp of her bra. She briefly glanced back at Inu Yasha, who met her eyes with love and longing openly displayed among the golden flecks. Growing confident again she removed her bra.

A quick intake of air, betrayed Inu Yasha's calm exterior as his gaze roamed over her body. Carefully running his fingers up her sides, he let his fingers brush over her, rewarded when her lips opened in a silent gasp. Grinning he continued his caresses. Again his lips sought out hers, both of them burning with a passion brighter than before. Soon her hands were on his shoulders trying to push off his white inner robes. He rolled his shoulders, helping her remove the offending article of clothing, while never leaving her lips. When he was barred to the chest, Kagome pulled back to look at him. He was more muscled than his clothes led to believe, but still fit and trim. Her hands wandered over his surprisingly soft skin, following the path of her eyes. This being the best type of torture, Inu Yasha groaned softly before meeting her lips with a short but deep kiss. Pulling away again, he looked into her eyes. Studying his face for a moment she nodded back, giggling at the grin that took over his face in response. 

"Do you want this?" she asked quietly. He shifted her in his lap, letting her feel just how much he wanted her. This time it was Kagome who couldn't stop grinning. Pressing her lips against him again, they kissed passionately as her hands worked on the ties to his pants.

His whole body jerked as he felt something warm and soft wrap itself around him. His eye lids sunk and some sort of growl of pleasure, that even he had never heard before, rumbled in his chest. Cool air briefly pressed against his skin, as his pants were drawn down farther. Before he could protest, her mouth enveloped him, causing him to see white. After a few moments of her gentle ministrations, he pulled her off of him and caught her lips.   
"To can play at that game, wench," he growled playfully against her lips before spinning her around in his lap, so her back was pressed against his chest. His mouth was immediately against her neck, nipping and kissing her as his hands found their way under her skirt. Her hips bucked slightly in response as his fingers rubbed her through the fabric of her panties. He kept this up until they were damp and she was panting breathlessly. Ignoring her whimper of protest he removed his hands, but set to work removing her skirt, followed by her panties. His fingers once again resumed their gentle touch before he carefully slipped one into her. A shiver ran through her entire body as he slowly moved in and out of her. A second finger soon joined the first as her body continued to quake. When she broke, her muscles pulsating around his fingers, he kept moving, letting her ride out the waves. Before she could catch her breath, he was lifting her slightly and lowering her down onto him.

A ragged moan of pleasure tore from her lips as her body adjusted to him. He muscles, still shaking from a moment ago, clenched around him bringing them both more pleasure. Letting her call the shots, he waited until her hips started to move of their own accord and then helped her lift off of him slightly. When she sunk back down onto him it was life pure heaven. She continued to rise above him as his own hips started to thrust in a counter rhythm. His arms wrapped around her waist again, pulling her smooth back against his firm chest. One hand slid up to gently toy with her breasts as the other went lower to slip through her dark curls. Her hips bucked in response again, as he started to rub the bundle of nerves in tight circles. 

Throwing her head back, she rested it against his shoulder as her hands found their way into his silver hair. Running her fingers across his scalp, her body took over completely as she moved against him even faster. 

"Harder," she groaned as she kept on riding him. Removing his hand from her breast he moved down to her hip, helping her push down farther against him. Both of them started to lose control as their bodies fed off each other. Just when he was starting to think he couldn't last any longer, Kagome's back arched away from him and his name escaped her lips in a ragged cry. Seconds later the pulling of her muscles around him took over, as he gave his own cry of release. 

Slumping against his chest, her body still shook with pleasure. Letting go of all conscious action, he slumped against the cliff wall, pulling the discarded haori around them and wrapping his arms around her. 


	2. Marked?

Drenched, Frozen, Warmed

By: Lilin's Gal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah…

Inu Yasha get stranded in the wild. What ever shall become of them?   
  
A/N: Sorry people but the story I started writing wasn't what was in my head. The first chapter has been added to and the second one has been completely re-written. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

************************************************************************

He awoke with a start, desperately trying to catch his breath. Panting slightly, he kept his eyes closed against the harsh light of the morning sun. His fingers clenched involuntarily, digging into skin, not his own, and triggered a barrage of images through his mind. _Her skin, her scent, her taste. As she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing herself. The lustful sting of her nails digging into his thighs as she rode him. Her head thrown back and body arched in pleasure. His name escaping her lips._

Inu Yasha opened one eye a slit to peer at Kagome. A very naked Kagome actually. She was covered by his haori, but here and there bits of skin still showed. _Oh Kami, what have I done?_ He hadn't taken advantage of her in a traditional sense -- _She was a damn active participant, that's for sure_ -- but he had not intended on this happening. _Not yet! Not yet! Not yet!_ his mind kept on screaming at him. He had long ago given up trying to deny how much he wanted Kagome, but… _Not like this._

Sighing he closed his eyes in an attempt to think, a difficult task with her body still pressed so intimately against his. Eyes still closed he sniffed lightly at her hair, enjoying the mix of their two scents, but soon was disappointed as his own seemed to fade away. _No hers is just growing stronger… much stronger._

His eyes snapped open in astonishment as he tried to understand the situation. He knew it was a demon trait for a female's scent to "call out" for a stronger mate if she was left unmarked, but this was ridicules, this was Kagome. She was no demon. He smirked suddenly and peaked at her. _She sure could be one though. _The more time the two of them spent together, the more of each other's traits they picked up. He had caught her just the other day, lightly growling in frustration when she had some trouble preparing dinner. On occasion she had even 'flexed' her non-existent claws, sub-consciously mimicking Inu Yasha's own behavior when angry. 

He didn't know how to explain it, but their actions the night before had altered her bodies natural reaction to sex. He would have to mark her or deal with the consequences: a parade of demons trying to win her away. Pausing mid-thought he carefully relaxed his face. _She's awake._

************************************************************************

Kagome had been dozing fitfully through the night when she finally woke up completely. Cracking one eye open, she wished she hadn't as the sun seemed to burn her weary eyes. The dark rain of last night had once again returned to a hot and dusty wasteland as the standing water evaporated in the morning heat. 

She then noticed the Inu Yasha's arms were still wrapped around her waist, loosely, but too tense to be asleep. _Fine,_ she sighed mentally, _he wants to pretend not to be awake, I'll go along with that. _Willing her muscles to relax, she twisted at the waist, laying her cheek against his chest, relishing the feel of his smooth skin against hers. 

Kagome almost laughed as his breath hitched for a fraction of a second. But still he did nothing. A wicked grin spread across her face as she started to brush her lips whisper light across her collarbone. One fang suddenly peaked out from the lip he was biting; it was all the incentive she needed. She whispered into his neck, "Inu Yasha."

No response. She lightly scratched one nail along his chest, pleased when he gasped. "I know your awake."  
Again, no response. Starting to get irritated, Kagome tried one more time. "What's going on Inu Ya-" 

His lips suddenly cut her off, stealing her breath away. He then quickly wrapped his haori around her body and pushed her off his lap. She was in shock, her mouth agape, as she stared at Inu Yasha's once again still form. His head was bowed and his hands were buried in his hair. "What the hell Inu Yasha!"

Her shock was quickly replaced by anger. "Don't you dare pretend this didn't happen. I know you enjoyed last night just as much as I did! Don't even try and deny it!" 

__

His eyes snapped up to meet hers as a low growl escaped his lips. "Of course I liked it! It was the best fucking night of my life!" He grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her back into his lap. Gripping her neck he pressed her against his body and took a deep breath of her alluring scent. 

__

"Of course I liked it," he whispered fiercely. "All I want to do is roll us over, make you scream in pleasure, then sink my teeth into you and make you mine. But that can't happen." 

__

He once again shoved her off his lap before pulling on his pants and stalked away. Kagome starred at his quickly retreating form for a moment stunned. Of course Inu Yasha was heading into the desert and there was no place to go. Dropping to his knees, he slammed his fists into the ground, a cloud of the dry, red dust scattering around him. As he was repeatedly creating small craters in the ground, she was attempting to fins her clothes. She was in her skirt and bra, searching for her shirt, when she felt his eyes on her. Frozen for a moment, she scanned his tense form, avoiding his eyes. Quickly turning away, she scrambled to find her remaining clothes. _I am such a fool. We should have just stayed friends. But would that have been better than never knowing?_ Her heart ached with indecisiveness. She knew long ago that she was in love with him. But there was no way to tell how he was feeling about her. _So we had had sex, big deal! We were acting on animal instincts, _she blushed for a moment remembering, _both of us._

Inu Yasha had returned to the cliff face as she was thinking and grabbed his shirt. "Get ready, we're leaving," noticing her shocked face he rolled his eyes and sighed. "We are in the god damned desert, Kagome. We have no water, we're running low on food, we need to get out of here."  
Feeling satisfied with his explanation, he grabbed her bag and walked away. Still shocked, Kagome watched him once again stalk into the barren landscape. _What's he doing?!_ Throwing up her hands in frustration, she waited until he was a good twenty feet away to start walking after him. _So he is going to ignore last night!_

Then she thought back to his quiet outburst before. _"…make you mine…" So part of him did enjoy last night and not only wanted to do it again… Sink his teeth into me? He wanted to mark me? As a mate? That meant, well, it meant a lot more than a one night stand. _

While she was thinking she had either quickened her pace, or he had slowed down, for now she was only a few feet behind him. She focused on his tense shoulder and continued pondering his choice. Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath. "Why?"

There was a pause in his step after she spoke. "Why what, woman?"  
"Why didn't you take me again?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I gave it up so easily you must think I'm a harlot, so why not just take me again?"  
He could hear the anger in her voice as he turned over the words in his head. "What's a harlot?"  
"A harlot, you know, a tramp, a slut…" her voice trailed off in shame.  
"What?!" he practically roared. He was quickly facing forward and walking again. _A loose woman? There is no way I will ever let another man touch her! I would rip the limb to -_- He was pulled from his thoughts as a slight whimper escaped Kagome's lips. _Shit. I can't let her think like that. _ "Kagome…" _how the hell am I supposed to explain this?_ "When demons… couple, the often act out of passion, without much forethought. They run on instincts, because most time their instincts are right. Just because there was no planning ahead of time, or any immediate claim afterwards… it doesn't me that… that they couldn't be… mates… someday."

Kagome thought this over as she continued staring at her feet, as the dutifully followed him. "Am I too weak?"

"What?" He shook his head in frustration. "I would have sent you home long ago."

Kagome continued thinking about why he would delay mating with her. "Am I too young?"  
Inu Yasha snorted in laughter at this. "Kagome, you were old enough the first time I saw you and it's been two years since then." _Why couldn't she just except that this is not the time._ Cutting her off before she could ask another question, he turned around to face her. 

"Wench! Just wait until we get back to the village, then I promise we'll talk," his voice, along with his eyes softened, "ok?"

"Yah."


	3. Traveling Back

Drenched, Frozen, Warmed

By: Lilin's Gal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah…

Inu Yasha get stranded in the wild. What ever shall become of them?   
  
A/N: Sorry people but the story I started writing wasn't what was in my head. The first chapter has been added to and the second one has been completely re-written. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

************************************************************************

Deciding to get out of the barren wasteland as soon as possible, Kagome once again climbed onto Inu Yasha's back as he raced at his full speed. This was a wholly different experience from any other trip they'd made. Kagome's body was suddenly attentive to the way her body molded to his, the way he moved beneath her fingertips. The ease with which he carried her, his ability to accommodate her body astounded her. 

On the other hand, Inu Yasha was in a constant state of torture. The way her body moved as he ran reminded hi too much of the night before. Her scent tempted him at all times and the way her arms where wrapped around him, just brought too many possible scenarios to mind. 

Towards sundown they reached the edge of a small forest. Quickly scouting for a suitable clearing, Inu Yasha used the last of his energy to gently drop Kagome to the ground before he slipped down next to her. Resting briefly on his knees, he swayed for a second before he fell forward to the ground. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled, panicking, thinking he was close to death. Calming down when she noticed the steady rise and fall of his body, she brushed his hair away from his face. 

"Inu Yasha?" she called softly this time. His body shuddered as he took a deep breath. Not opening his eyes he replied quietly, "Just give me half an hour." 

"Of course…" she watched him for a moment more and then went about setting up camp/ she gathered some branches from and abandoned tree near by and started a fire. She then headed off to see if she find some fresh water. _At least it's not too dark out yet. I really want to have some food for Inu Yasha when he wakes up. He did do all of the work today._ Returning to the clearing, Kagome stole a quick glance at him, and then started to boil the water.

An hour after they originally reached the clearing, she found herself kneeling over Inu Yasha's still form, a bowl of ramen in her hands, debating whether to wake him. Deciding he needed the energy providing food, she set the bowl down and gently nudged his shoulder. 

"Inu Yasha?" she whispered, relieved when his ears swiveled in her direction and his nose started to twitch. Pushing himself up on one arm, he looked around groggily before sitting up entirely and grabbing the bowl. _I can't believe I fell asleep. I should have been watching over her._ Looking around he was surprised to see the fire, which got him to thinking about how she made the ramen. 

"You shouldn't have gone into the woods by yourself."

"I've done it plenty of times before."

"Just don't do it again." Watching as she grumbled, but nodded, he knew he'd have to keep a closer eye on her than usual. He heard her stomach growl and his eyes snapped up. "Have you eaten yet, woman?"

Casting her eyes to the side, she refused to look at him. "You need the food more than I do, you're using a lot more energy than me."

_Yah and if she's passed out form hunger it going to make thing **so** much easier for me._ "Is there anymore food in the pack?"

Still looking to the side, she shook her head. Taking two more bites of the food, he shoved the remaining into her hands. "Eat."

They spent the rest of the evening in silence, watching the fire blaze. Eventually getting drowsy, Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and was asleep the minute her eyes closed. Inu Yasha was across the fire leaning against a tree. Every few minutes his eyes would droop and eventually would shut. After the fifth or sixth time he growled at himself in annoyance. _This wont do. Her scent is still strong and something could attack during the night. But I have got to get some sleep tonight…" _

He knew what he had to do, but there was a large chance it could make the whole situation between the two of them even more tangled. Deciding to deal with it in the morning, he crossed the campsite and laid down next to her. Making sure she was still asleep, he pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Waking up periodically throughout the night, he was on constant alert that there might be another demon in the clearing with them. But each time he would bury his face into her soft, dark hair and take comfort that she was resting silently in his arms. _What in the world did I do to deserve to have her? But, as much as I liver her, I'm not looking forward to our little 'talk' once we get back to the village. Or having Sango and the monk find out about this. Well, not so much Sango, I know Kagome will be tasteful. But if that monk ever found out I would never hear the end of it._

Just before dawn Inu Yasha rose and pulled away from Kagome. He re-arranged her sleeping bad and laid her down in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Still laying next to her, he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and the way her eyes moved under her lips. He sat up after a few minutes, deciding that they need to get moving. He ran his fingertips over her eyelids before gently calling her name. "Kagome, it's time to get going."

A few sleep muddled words escaped her lips before she finally opened her eyes. Waking up to Inu Yasha's gentle touch was enough to surprise Kagome, but the caring look on his face was enough to take her breath away. Shyly she smiled up at him, glad that today he wasn't pushing her away. _I wonder what happened to change his mood?_ Deciding to just go with the flow, she sat up and lightly laid a hand on his knee. "How long do you think until we make it back to the village?"

"Late afternoon, early evening perhaps?" he replied, turning away slightly. "We'll leave when your ready."

"Well the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get back and have a great big meal," she proclaimed cheerfully. Her smile grew even wider when he turned back and matched hers. 

"Alright thin, you gather your things and I'll make sure the fire's out." They're trip through the woods was much more comfortable, not just because of the cooler temperatures, but because of a dissipated tension between the two of them. But as the day progressed and they neared the village, Kagome started to get nervous. _What's going to happen? Are we going to talk right away, or is he going to try and ignore the issue?_ Either way she was determined to get a bath and a good meal before anything happened. 

The sun was just touching the horizon when Inu Yasha spotted the first house of the village. Sighing in relief, he bound through the rice fields and family gardens, ignoring the looks of the farmers. Finally Inu Yasha reached Kaede's door step and let Kagome off his back. They both walked into the cool hut, glad to be home.


	4. The Talks: Part 1

Drenched, Frozen, Warmed  
  
By: Lilin's Gal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Inu Yasha get stranded in the wild. What ever shall become of them? And now that they have returned to the village, how will they deal with new situations?  
  
A/N: Wow. I'm sorry about how long this has taken. School was rough and I lost the notebook this was written in, but no classes this summer = time to write.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue.******************************************************************* *****  
  
It took a moment to for Kagome's eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Before she could see everything, Shippo had launched himself into her arms, almost knocking her off of her feet. "Kagome! I'm so glad your back. It's been so boring here without you. Sango's been getting better and Keade's been taking care of villagers but all Miroku's been doing os bugging the village girls and-"  
Kagome clamped a hand down over his mouth before he could keep on talking. "I missed you too Shippo."  
Happy that she was home, he snuggled into her neck for a moment, then pulled back and studied her for a moment. He then hopped onto Inu Yasha and did the same, jumping away before the hanyou could react. Miroku was rubbing away a hand print from his face and Keade was getting bowls of soup around, so neither of them noticed the quick actions of the kit, but Sango saw the whole event, including the slight blush on Kagome's face. Before she could say anything though, Kagome had grabbed the bowl of soup and hurriedly set into it.  
"Thank you, Lady Keade. I've been so hungry!"  
  
"You hungry?!" Inu Yasha cried in disbelief while grabbing his own bowl . "I was the one doing all the running!"  
  
"Yah, but you had more of the ramen last night," she said defensively. "Plus, I thought demons didn't need as much food as a weak human."  
"Feh," he grunted sitting on the floor and digging into his soup. "That doesn't mean I don't feel hungry, wench."  
"I take it that it wasn't an easy trip, then?" Miroku sighed from the opposite side of the fire pit. Kagome paused mid bite before shooting a side-long glance at Inu Yasha.  
"Well, we couldn't catch up with demon we were after. Then we ran out of supplies when we hit an unexpected wasteland."  
  
"So you just came back?" Sango asked carefully, studying both of the returned travelers. The tension that had left their bodies when they began to eat had returned and a blush was slowly creeping up Kagome's neck.  
  
"Yes, we just came back," Inu Yasha snapped. "Do you have a suggestion on what we should have done?"  
  
Sango shook her head quickly and went back to her soup. Kagome sighed before glaring at Inu Yahsa. "Don't mind him, he's just tired... we're both tired. It was a long trip."  
  
They all finished their dinners in silence except Shippo, who chatted mindlessly, filling in a slightly awkward silence. After they finished eating Sango approached Kagome. "How about we go to the hot springs, you look like you need to relax a bit."  
"Ok," she replied cheerfully and gathered her bath supplies.  
  
"Ladies I will accompany you to make sure that you are not disturbed," but before the monk could even stand up, Inu Yasha grabbed the back of his robe and dragged him back to the ground.  
  
"No way, you're staying here." Inu Yasha stated roughly before helping himself to a second bowl of soup.  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha," Kagome called softly while looking at her feet. "We'll be back soon."  
  
After the girls left, Inu Yasha leapt up on to the roof of Keade's hut. He didn't really think about anything in particular, mostly he was just enjoying the calmness of the moment. 'Probally wont last for long.' Ironically enough a few minutes later he saw Shippo exit the hut. 'Shit. I need to clear up a few things with him before he gets any stupid ideas.' "Oy, runt! Get up here!"  
  
"But Inu Yasha," he whined, "It's too high. How am I supposed to get up there?"  
  
The hanyou just rolled his eyes and pointed to the tree that grew next to the building. 'Of course the little brat's got to make this ten times harder than it needs to be. I just to get this over with...' Once he had climbed the tree Shippo stood on the far edge of the roof, hesitant to come any closer to Inu Yasha. "Get over here, we need to talk about a few things and I'm not about to yell this so the entire village to hear."  
He waited until the young demon was directly in front of him before he started to talk. "I know what your thinking, runt. You can tell that something happened between Kagome and I. And I know that you think of Kagome as your new mother..."  
  
"I wasn't going to tell anyone, Inu Yasha, I swear!" Shippos squeaked out in a panic.  
  
"It's not about that!" Inu Yasha snarled back at him. He couldn't ignore the way the boy was cowering before him, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "This is not about you telling or not. This is about me not being your father."  
  
'Shit, I didn't mean to be that blunt with the kid. If he starts to cry...' "Come on now, this has nothing to do with you. Kagome and I... can't happen. That's just the way it is. Go on acting like she's your mama. She loves it, but I can't be any part of this."  
  
Quickly, before Shippo could say anything, he leapt off the roof and into the woods. Speeding away as fast as he was, he still couldn't ignore the last thing Shippo yelled, "Why can't anything happen?"  
  
The girls were at the hot springs and Sango was doing her best to ignore the fading, finger-print shaped bruises on Kagome's hips. She was also trying to ignore the younger girls nervous twittering, eyes that kept darting to the tree-line and the perpetual blush that stained her cheeks. 'If Kagome wants to talk, I'll be here. Until then I'll just ignore my bath and resist the urge to smack some sense into her.'  
  
For quite a while they both sat in a comfortable silence as Kagome tried to form a starting question in her head. Suddenly a light came on in her eyes and she turned slightly to Sango. "Your village knew a lot about demons, right? and you had to learn all that information as well?"  
  
"Of course Kagome, we did learn more about their deaths than their lives, but we did know some useful information."  
  
"And do you know anything about inu-demons?" Sango had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going, but for her friends sake, she feigned ignorance.  
"Oh, I know bits of info; birth rites, death rites, mating rituals..." she paused for a second, quite aware of the blush on Kagome's face flaring up. Kagome looked over and caught the knowing look on her friends face and gave up the charade. Turning to face the older girl, she squared her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "Two nights ago, Inu Yasha and I... we..."  
  
All confidence suddenly leaving her body as soon as she had gained it, she sank back into the water and started mumbling.  
"He made you his mate?" Sango ventured carefully.  
  
"No! He didn't!" Kagome said, suddenly angry with him and the entire situation, not to mention confused. "Why didn't he make me his mate? We... slept together, but he wont.... He said it's not because I'm too weak ad it's not because I'm too young, but he wont say why!"  
  
Kagome suddenly threw her arms around Sango, hugging her tight. "Shh... it's ok Kagome. Demons and all their rituals are just too confusing sometimes. Maybe Inu Yasha just doesn't know what he wants yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked while whipping away tears she didn't realize she had been crying.  
  
"Well, inus are usually either polygamous and the male will take lots of females as mates through out their lives or they are completely monogamous and will never mate with another woman.  
  
"Why such a difference?" the younger girl questioned, her eyes wide in confusion.  
"I don't know," Sango replied regretfully.  
  
While the girls were talking Inu Yasha was off on his own thinking. Shippo's last words were eating away at his nerves and every doubt he had about denying to mate was coming to the surface. 'She isn't too young, but her mother would kill me the minute she found out. And she can certainly hold her own better than most human girls. I don't know what to do.'  
Durning all this another thought ran through his head, but he needed to talk to Shippo. 'Great, the kid's pissed at me and of course he's the only one who can help.' Taking a deep breath he found Shippo's scent and bound off in the proper direction. Sneaking up on the little demon, he grabbed him by the tail before he could run off. "Hey, how specifically did Kagome's smell change? What smelled different?"  
"Huh? It wasn't any different."  
  
"Then how did you know that we..." Inu Yasha trailed off embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously.  
"Her scent wasn't any different, it was just that your's was all over her too," he said with an innocence that made Inu Yasha nervous.  
  
"Just how much do you know about mating, Shippo?" The younger demon paused for a moment, surprised to be addressed by his name.  
  
"I know enough I suppose," he eyed Inu Yasha suspiciously. "Why are you asking?"  
  
Avoiding his question, Inu Yasha countered with his own. "You know that if a bitch is left unmarked, her scent will attract a different mate, right?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Then why isn't her's any different?" he asked, resting his chin in his hands.  
"You didn't mark her, you baka?!" Inu Yasha started at the sudden shout.  
  
"I can't do that yet, there are too many consequences!" he glared back at the young kit.  
  
"Not even a promissory marking?"  
  
"You should know, runt, that even that could cause problems."  
"Ok, ok. So she's not marked, but her scents not any different," Shippo stated.  
  
"But it is, just not to anyone else," he sighed looking off into the forest. " It's stronger, I can smell her from here. It's almost like it's wrapping around me, trying too pull me to her."  
  
"Well, maybe it's because she only wants you," the younger demons said thoughtfully. "Usually if there isn't a marking it's because the male isn't considered strong enough. But you save Kagome's life all the time. I'm sure Kagome think's your strong enough."  
This was all true and usually it wasn't the male that refused a mark. 'Well, if she's only attracting me more than normal then it's one less thing for me to worry about. Time to find Kagome I guess...' 


	5. The Talks: Part 2

Drenched, Frozen, Warmed  
  
By: Lilin's Gal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Inu Yasha get stranded in the wild. What ever shall become of them? And now that they have returned to the village, how will they deal with new situations?  
  
A/N: Second half of all the talks. Next chapter has a little more 'action.'  
  
Also thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, especially RedHerring, who's three comments in one day inspired me to get off my ass and continue this. ************************************************************************  
  
Sango was pulling on her kimono when she spotted a red form in the forest. Picking up a rock, she prepared to shoo Inu Yasha away until she noticed that his back was to the hot springs and only his ears were turned their way. 'I hope he didn't hear us, I wouldn't want to make things more difficult for the two of them.' Turning back to her friend still soaking in the water, she decided to let them have their time together. "Kagome? I'm going to go back now if you don't mind."  
  
"Hmmm? No go ahead." She was finally relaxed and calm enough to think and was not about to give that up. "If you see Inu Yahsa though, could you tell him I'd like to talk to him sometime tonight."  
  
" Of course," Sango replied, glancing at the tree-line, where Inu Yasha's ears were now twitching rapidly. "I'll make sure he get's the message."  
  
Kagome watched as her friend left, before leaning back against the bank of the springs and running her hands over her face. 'What's going on lately? Can't things just figure themselves out?' Of course she knew that thing wouldn't just magically change on their own. She would need to talk to Inu Yasha soon.  
  
As if answering her thoughts, the soft padding of approaching footsteps reached her ears and she seriously doubted that it was Sango. "Inu Yasha, can I please at least get dressed, or are you becoming like Miroku?"  
  
She heard the snort of laughter from a few feet behind her and couldn't help her own small smile. "No way. You can use the soak and as long as you stay low enough in the water all I'll see is your shoulders."  
  
Sighing in defeat, she turned around to face him, making sure she stayed submerged the entire time. She rested her chin on her crossed arms, resting on the bank. "So time for that talk, I guess?"  
"Yah," he muttered, glancing away. "I want you to know I don't regret what happened and I hope that you don't either. I would have preferred if we had waited a few years..."  
  
Kagome waited patiently after he trailed off until finally he glanced back at her. Stretching one arm out, she rested it on his thigh before she spoke.  
"Inu Yasha, I know that most of the time you still think I'm some little girl who can't take care of herself," she raised a hand to silence him when his lips parted to object. "and in my own time I'm still not quite considered an adult. But I've lived more in the last two years than some do in a lifetime. I've... we've seen things that only haunt the nightmares of most."  
Brushing hair out of her face, she took a breath before continuing. "I've almost died. I've killed. And I've loved my family, both the old one and the new. So if your waiting for me to grow up, you'll be waiting a long time, cause I'm not sure how much more growing up I can handle."  
  
Inu Yasha sat dazed, a smile playing on the corner of his lips. Of course he had known all of this, but to hear Kagome, so confident, so different from when he first met her years ago... it made his heart ache with love for her. He leaned forward cupping her cheek with his hand and brushing his fingers across her face.  
"I know," he stated simply. "and I told you before, I don't think your too young and I certainly don't think your too weak or incapable of handling yourself. You just haven't been... informed of what could happen of we mated."  
  
Well then," she spread her hands wide, "inform away."  
  
He chuckled softly at her actions as he thought quickly. 'Just how should I go about the finer points of inu mating? The beginning i guess.' "If we did mate, you'd have to realize that it would be us, just you and me Kagome, forever. There would be no others."  
  
"But Sango said-" she suddenly broke off, a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Sango said what, exactly?" he asked, suspicion lacing his voice.  
  
"Well I was a bit curious," she stared at her fingers, feeling bad about going behind his back, "she didn't know much. She said that some males were monogamous, but that others... that they'll take many female mates at once."  
  
This last bit was rushed out quickly and she heard him sigh deeply. "That does happen sometimes, usually when a pack needs to be rebuilt. Or if the male doesn't love his mate."  
  
"You love me?" she questioned, surprise and hope hidden in her eyes. He smiled warmly, brushing his fingertips across her lips.  
  
"We're getting off subject, koibito. Some mates do that," he said shaking his head. "But the thought of another man touching you pulls me apart inside. I couldn't do that to you."  
  
"God," Kagome nodded firmly, "now turn around, I'm getting all pruney in here."  
  
Inu Yahs smirked, but complied, even holding her towel out for her. His ears swiveled in her direction though. listening to the rustle of fabric, remembering just how smooth her skin had been. Giving into temptation he peaked over one shoulder, just catching a glimpse of skin as her shirt traveled down the curve of her spine and over the dip of her lower back. Turning back before he was caught, he thought longingly about a day when he would be able to see her whenever he wanted  
  
"Ok, you can turn back now." She had changed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, sitting down near him. "So if we mated-"  
  
"When," she heard him mumble under his breath. She couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Ok, when we become mates what would happen and what are these consequences?"  
  
"Well the first way, we would rut, I would mark you and you would be bound to me," he almost laughed at the look on her face, like she had a bad taste in her mouth. He was glad that she wasn't excited by the idea of such an unequal relationship. 'I don't need some bitch who is required to be near me.' "There's another way, but it's rare. I doubt it's ever been done by a human and a demon, much less a miko and a hanyou. It's used by demons with different abilities, a way to sort of even them out."  
  
"Even them out?" Kagome repeated perplexed.  
  
"Yah, there's more ritual to it, it'd have to take place on a certain date and it's a much more in depth situation. Our abilities would meld together. You would probably take on some youkia traits. And I'd probably get some miko abilities." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"You? You would get the powers of a priestess?"  
  
"Hey!" he attempted to pout, but ended up grinning. "For all we know, you could end up with some furry little ears."  
  
This stopped her laughing and Inu Yasha chewed nervously at his bottom lips, worried that maybe he'd said the wrong thing. Until a shy smile twitched across her lips. "Really? Cause I have to admit, I've always been a fan of your."  
  
She started laughing again as he twitched his ears in her direction.  
  
"Ok," she said, finally settling back down. "So this evening out thing, will it make you weaker or anything? You know, having to share with me?"  
  
"Nah," he shook his head. He looked at her for a moment before giving into his urges. Pulling her into his lap he embraced her tightly. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, "No koi, you would make me stronger. And you'll be stronger too. Together we can be more than either could ever be apart."  
  
Leaning into him more, she was silent as she processed all the new information. 'It could be good being stronger. Make it easier for both of us actually, he wouldn't put him self in as much danger trying to save my life all the time.'  
  
"It could help us defeat Naraku," she mumbled. She could feel him nod his head in agreement. "Then wouldn't it be better, the sooner we mated?"  
  
"It would, but there are consequences you don't know about, Kagome. People would know, they would figure out and they would come after you. They would attack you to get to me," Kagome simply shrugged at this.  
"So, they already come after me. As long as the shikon no tama exists I'll always have someone after me. This way maybe I'll have a chance to defend myself."  
  
"You wont need to. I will always be around to protect you."  
  
"I know that," she answered, turning her head to lean her cheek against his chest. "but think about it this way, I wont be a distraction and you'll get injured less often."  
  
"Well I guess not bleeding to death would be a good thing," he smirked at her, "but there's one other thing that you don't know about. You could get pregnant Kagome. And with all the traveling and fights we get into I wouldn't want to put you or a pup in danger."  
  
"Inu Yasha...," she trailed off looking at her hands. "That could have happened already."  
"No, it couldn't have. Inu males are only fertile after they have mated."  
  
"Well," she kept looking at her hands, taking a moment to think. "There are ways in my time to take care of that, so we wouldn't have to worry about it."  
  
"No!" he growled at her. "I would not allow you to abort our pup!"  
  
"What?" the confusion on her face was quickly replaced by shock. "No, I didn't mean it like that! In my time woman can control when they are fertile. A child wouldn't be conceived at all while taking this medicine."  
  
"Would you stay like that forever?" he asked, looking away.  
  
"No, after a few weeks of not taking it I would return to normal. Would you want me to stay like that forever?" She had a hard time asking this, sadness lacing her voice.  
  
"Hell no!" he responded firmly. "I watch you with Shippo and think about... and think about how good you would be with our pup someday."  
"You've thought about it before? For how long now?"  
  
"About a year maybe," he looked away again, embarrassed to admit it. He was taken aback when Kagome's soft lips pressed against his cheek. A moment later Kagome pulled back and slapped one hand on his shoulder. "And you still won't make me your mate?!"  
  
"Damn, you are a persistent bitch," he teased, smirking. Quickly, before she knew what was happening, he rolled her under him and captured her lips, plundering her mouth briefly. Pulling back he was pleased to leave her gasping. "You want this, than ok. On the next new moon, you'll be mine."  
  
"And you'll be mine too?" she asked, finally opening her eyes.  
  
"Of course," he responded quietly, before leaning down to kiss her again. This one calmer, but leaving her trembling.  
  
They returned to Kaede's hut soon after, both very happy. Kagome with a look of contentment on her face, Inu Yasha with a large grin, pride gleaming in his eyes. 'She's mine. She wants to be mine. Hell, she fought to be with me.'  
  
The rest of the occupants of the dwelling we settling down for the night and seemed surprised when Inu Yasha and Kagome entered. Miroku and Keade were both shocked to see Inu Yasha's arm wrapped firmly around the young miko's waist, while Sango and Shippo were both pleased. The young demon couldn't contain himself for long and leapt into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Why Kagome," Miroku cleared his throat, "I was almost positive you had returned to the well."  
  
"Hmm? Why would you think that?" she asked distractedly.  
  
"Well, I just assumed that when did not return with Sango, that you and Inu Yasha had gotten into a fight," Taking a careful look at the scowl on the half demon's face and the possessive manner in which he was holding Kagome... "Apparently I was wrong."  
  
"That's right monk, you were wrong," he growled, before stepping away from Kagome and taking up his usual position against the wall. 'Wel I guess I'm not the only one wanting to keep this a little quiet for a while. We have to tell them sometime, but I guess we can wait a bit to get into details. Of course if I showed up one day with new ears, it might just give it away.'  
  
As the rest of the groups drifted off to sleep, Kagome had a hard time sleeping. She had laid out her sleeping bag as usual, Shippo asleep curled against her hip, but she couldn't get comfortable. 'It's like there is something missing.' She sighed heavily, re-arranging as best she could without waking up the young demon, but halted mid struggle as a warm set of arms wrapped around her from behind.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered into her ear, "you need to stop fidgeting and get some sleep."  
  
She rolled her eyes, but snuggled back onto his warm chest anyway. She sighed in contentment as one hand wrapped around her just below her breast and the slipped under her shirt tracing designs on her stomach as she drifted to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N 2: Ok, I have no idea what they did for birth control back then. Also, abortion was brought up briefly, but I hope no one thought i was preaching. I'm pro-choice personally, but more importantly I belive people need to do what's right for them. I hope no one was offended. 


End file.
